Inerte
by Angitha
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella no soporta la separación de Edward? ¿Cumpliría su promesa de no hacer ninguna tontería? ¿Qué haría Edward? POV Edward
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!

Mi nombre es Rosangeli y este seria el primer fic que publico de Twilight. Me encanta la pareja Bella/Edward, se me hace demasiado romántica, sobre todo Edward, jeje!! Quizá vaya a ser un tow-shot, aun no lo sé... tal vez me salga otro mini cap por ahí aun no lo sé.

Bueno pues este fic se narra en 'Luna Nueva', después de que Edward termina con Bella en el bosque. Es un poco triste, pero es que esta pareja ademas de romántica se me hace muy dramatica y no pude evitar hacer un fic de este tipo. Solo espero que les guste.

Bueno no lo/as entretengo más y... ¡a leer!

* * *

**INERTE**

Solo escuche un estridente sonido… un sonido que yo, con los años de mi existencia, y la experiencia que estos me habían dado, podía reconocer... lo escuche aun más fuerte de lo que cualquier humano o vampiro hubiera podido hacerlo. Y provenía en esa dirección, de donde ella vivía, y creía saber lo que significaba.

Fue totalmente involuntario como mi cuerpo se movió en el bosque, en menos de un segundo me vi corriendo hacía donde provenía el sonido que un momento antes había escuchado. Y llegué, al completarse el segundo, tiempo en que una idea muy fuerte se formó en mi cabeza. Me paré frente a la puerta, intentando bloquear tanto mi respiración, como mis sentidos.

Entré sin esperar más e, involuntariamente, respiré. El olor estaba impregnado en toda la casa, pero ahora mucho más fuerte y me estaba volviendo loco, no podría contener mis instintos mucho tiempo, pero esto hizo que me diera cuenta, que mi suposición era cierta y corrí escaleras arriba.

-¡Bella!- grité. Al entrar en su habitación la vi, y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, no estaba preparado para algo así y nunca, por más que me lo hubieran anticipado, iba a estarlo.

Estuve junto a ella en un momento. Su respiración había cesado, al igual que sus latidos.

Un arma en su mano derecha, y un agujero de lado derecho en su sien, donde su sangre corría mojando su cabello y esparciéndose por el suelo de su habitación. Esa dulce, caliente e irresistible sangre. No me atreví a tocarla, por más que quería no pude. De seguro era que por fin pude dormir y para mi mala suerte, lo primero que mostro mi subconsciente, después de casi un siglo, fue una pesadilla… la pero de todas.

Había deseado que si me fuera posible dormir, pudiera soñar con Bella, pero no de esta manera, esta sin duda era la más cruel. Mi ángel, mi amor, mi vida o mejor dicho mi existencia, mi todo, ya no existía. Ya no tenía vida.

Creí sentir lágrimas en mis mejillas, pero sabía que esto no era posible. Mis puños y mi mandíbula se contraían intentando aguantar la peor de las agonías. Era incluso peor que la de mi transformación a vampiro, no tenía comparación.

No lo evite más y solté un muy lastimero grito de agonía, después solloce su nombre. No podía más, el dolor era insoportable. Tomé entre mis manos su cuerpo inerte y lo abracé como si ella aun siguiera con vida. Mis manos y mi cuerpo se mancharon con su sangre, pero no importó, nada importó.

Todo era mi culpa, todo lo era. Yo tenía que haberme alejado de ella en cuanto la conocí, no debí haber sido tan egoísta intentando ser feliz cerca de ella, y jamás debía haber permitido que ella se enamorara de mí… pero a pesar de eso, yo pude haberme alejado pero no lo hice, permití que tuviéramos una relación, la más hermosa de todas, con nuestro amor único. Pero ¿por qué dejarla? ¿Eran suficientes mis motivos? ¡Claro que lo eran! Lo eran… de haber sabido que esto pasaría jamás, jamás en toda mi inútil existencia lo hubiera permitido. ¿Por qué intente dejarla si yo sabía que esto le haría mucho daño? Y no solo a ella se lo haría, sino a mí mismo. Pero ya no importaban mis conjeturas… Todo estaba mal, todo estaba perdido.

-¡Maldición Bella! Lo prometiste… ¡LO PROMETISTE! ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- exploté.

-Te amo Bella… te amo tanto. ¿Por qué me dejas solo? No… No puedo vivir… sin ti- mi voz fue un susurró que se quebró; sollocé aun más fuerte y de forma lastimera. Mientras mis manos apretaron su cabeza inerte hacia mi pecho, inhalando de forma excesiva su aroma, intentando grabarlo eternamente en mi memoria. Su olor, su esencia, su calor se desvanecían con cada segundo que pasaba.

Mientras terminé de inhalar me quede en completo silencio, y mi "don" me atacó, escuche cuchicheo afuera, en las casas vecinas. Las personas habían escuchado el disparo y no sabían exactamente que significaba, no sabían si llamar a Charlie o no. Mientras se debatían, yo solo podía estar a su lado.

No me había percatado que mi celular había estado vibrando y sonando como loco, lo saque de mi bolsillo sin despegar a Bella de mi cuerpo. Era Alice, ninguna otra persona habría sido. Contesté, aun sin saber por que.

-_Edward… ¡Oh Edward! Lo siento tanto, no lo vi venir, su decisión fue inmediata, ni siquiera lo planeó_- y pude distinguir que sollozaba. Yo no atiné a decir nada más, ni siquiera me podía enojar con Alice por si lo había visto venir o no, de nada me serviría. Era mi culpa, lo sabía de sobra, la única verdad es que Bella ya no estaba con vida.

No pude responderle nada a Alice, pero creo que estaba sollozando como un desquiciado.

-_Edward, no tardará en llegar Charlie, se que esto es muy duro y voy camino para allá, pero tienes que salir de ahí. Las cosas no pintan nada bien si te quedas ahí, he visto que le harás mucho daño a Charlie y él no merece más daño del que esto le pueda causar._

¿Cómo podía Alice atreverse a pedirme eso? No, no podía dejar sola a Bella, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Alice yo…- no reconocí mi voz. Intente que sonará fuerte, molesta, decidida, pero lo que salió fue un ronco susurró triste.

-_No Edward, ¡entiende tú!_- me cortó, - _Ya no puedes hacer nada más por ella. Edward_- su voz se quebró, -_ella está muerta y no regresará. Por favor hermano, sal de ahí._

Sus palabras tristes me golpearon como una gran bola de demolición, y lo poco que quedaba de mí se derrumbó con ese golpe. Una cosa es que otra persona me lo confirmará y lo hiciera real. Solté el celular y no pude hacer otra cosa, más que abrazar el cuerpo muerto de Bella y seguir llorando sobre él.

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí el primer cap, esta cortito pero espero que le haya gustado. Se que le falta describir más emociones y todo eso pero es lo que salió en mi momento de inspiración, espero no decepcionar.

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, comentarios y muchos rr's, jejeje!!

Pronto el siguiente cap... Se cuídan!!

Besitos.

Rosangeli Masen Cullen of Weasley :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo utilizo un poco mi imaginación sin fin de lucro... y tmb a Edwartd!! jajaja xD**

Hola!

Disculpen la tardanza de actualizar pero es que apenas me llego la inspiración y pues ya se imaginarán, jejeje!!

Bueno sin más, a leer!!

* * *

**INERTE**

Seguía sin comprender por que Bella me había dejado, no entendía aun muy bien el por que de esa decisión, o tal vez no la quería aceptar…

-_Por tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa…_- dijo una vocecilla interior cargada de odio. Mi conciencia.

Me abrace al cuerpo de Bella más, balanceándome como un niño pequeño. Tenía que irme lo sabía pero no podía mover un solo músculo, todo mi ser estaba pegado a Bella, intentando de manera patética que ella no se fuera de mi lado.

Su sangre seguía corriendo ahora en menor proporción, y su olor, aquel que me volvía loco invadía cada parte de esa habitación, pero no me importaba… ya nada me importaba.

Lo que más me consumía en agonía era que ella me creyó cuando le dije que no la amaba, ¡como podía ser posible lo rápido que la convencí! ¿Acaso no le demostré de varias formas que la amaba con todo mi ser? Ella creyó que ya no la amaba y decidió quitarse la vida y ahora entendía por que, simplemente su vida no tenía sentido sin mi, como ella me estaba demostrando que sin su existencia, la mía tampoco tenía sentido.

Pero ¿es que no pensó en Charlie, en Renee? ¿en sus amigos? ¿O era yo acaso la única razón por la cual vivir? Claro que lo era, ella me lo demostraba día con día, y yo estúpido, pensé en que ella lo superaría cuando las pruebas me decían lo contrario.

Sollocé, sollocé y seguí sollozando atrayéndola hacia mi rostro y robándole un último beso, intentando pedirle perdón con esa acción. No pude evitar lamer un poco de su sangre que manchaba su frente, sería lo último que obtendría de ella, su sabor.

La contemple por última vez. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos e hinchados junto con los rastros de lágrimas, con su vista desenfocada y perdida… muerta. Sus labios se habían tornado morados, y su piel pálida se veía un poco azulada, fría. Sus cabellos castaños, manchados de sangre, tome sus manos y aspiré hondo por ultima vez aquella esencia que me volvía loco. El ardor en mi garganta no fue nada comparado con mi agonía, la posicione tal y como la había encontrado, revisé que no quedarán muestras de que hubiera estado alguien con ella, -_destruye las evidencias-_ me recordé. Limpie con mi camisa la sangre que se veía extrañamente embarrada en el piso y posicione la pistola en la mano que ella había utilizado y me fui, con todo el peso y dolor de mi corazón muerto. Salí por la ventana como muchas otras noches, solo que esta sería la última vez.

Estaba destruido, totalmente devastado. No quería correr, quería ovillarme y dejar que el sufrimiento me consumiera y así hasta morir si es que eso acabaría conmigo, así que corrí solo hasta nuestro claro, aquel que había sido testigo de nuestra confesión de amor. Al llegar no era como lo recordaba, ahora le faltaba color y alegría, aquella que solo ella le podría implementar.

Me senté y me percaté que era la hora del crepúsculo, aquella que siempre había marcado mi existencia como vampiro. Me oville y deje que el dolor me consumiera. No se cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que puse escuchar que alguien me llamaba, y me percaté que Alice estaba sentada a mi lado acariciándome el cabello, intentando consolarme.

-Alice…- mi voz se quebró de una manera que solo pude sentir en su mente como su corazón se partía, así que por primera vez mi cuerpo y mi mente eran uno solo y demostraban lo mismo.

Alice me miro con una mirada que jamás le había visto, cargada de sufrimiento y dolor. Me abrazó y los dos comenzamos a sollozar como 2 niños pequeños, pero no nos importo…

-Edward…- dijo ella después de un tiempo, no sabría decir exactamente cuanto tal vez minutos, tal vez horas, casi un día, no lo sé…

-Edward- repitió ella, en ese momento alce mi rostro hasta encontrarme con sus ojitos tristes. Al ver que tenía mi atención, recordó algo, pero fue tan rápido que no pude prestarle mucha atención, solo vi a una Bella destrozada sollozando.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte con la voz un poco más compuesta por la sorpresa. Alice me miro con ojos de culpa, y agregó.

-Tal vez no debería mostrártelo, pero lo haré por que era su ultima voluntad, aunque después me sienta culpable, por…- calló un momento, uno que se me hizo eterno,-po-por que… - su voz se quebró, -por que s-sé, sé que… decisión vas a tomar. Lo he visto- y sollozó ahora con más fuerza y se abrazó a mi. Yo la abracé con más fuerza, intentando comprender, y desesperándome por saber a que se refería ella con 'su última voluntad', la última voluntad de Bella.

Entonces mientras seguía abrazada a mi y yo a ella, aferrándome como si fuera un salvavidas me lo mostró.

Pude ver a Bella sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio, sollozando de manera devastadora sobre sus manos, y cuando separó su rostro pude oír con exactitud un susurro que decía,

-Por favor Alice…

Y comenzó a escribir, mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre aquella delgada hoja de papel, y cuando terminó la visión cambió y pude ver como leía claramente por encima de su hombro aquella hoja, la cual decía con su letra mal garabateada y manchada de lágrimas:

_Solo así podré volver a verte, no me importa irme al infierno y pasar la eternidad sufriendo solo por tener la esperanza de volverte a ver, por que siempre serás tú. Y aunque ya no me quieras te estaré esperando siempre. Se feliz, que mi estupidez no te ate a mi, tú no tienes la culpa de nada._

_Eternamente tuya, Bella._

Se vio claramente como ella quemó el papel con un encendedor, boto las cenizas en su papelera. Tomó la pistola que estaba en su escritorio, apuntó a su sien derecha y todo se volvió negro.

Me aferré a Alice como si estuviera cayendo en un hoyo sin fondo, y ella no me soltó ni un segundo, si le estaba haciendo daño ella no se quejo ni un poco. Y fue ahí cuando lo comprendí, ella sufriría en el infierno y solo por verme otra vez, me estaba esperando. Vi que ella pudo haber sobrevivido sin mí pero entendía que ella sufriría lo mismo viva que muerta en el infierno, para verme otra vez, pudo haber ido al cielo pero no, quería verme otra vez. ¿Y quería que fuera feliz? ¡Estaba loca! Ella era mi felicidad, y no la haría esperar. Me levanté con energía teniendo en claro ahora lo que tenía que hacer. Alice se aferró a mi brazo impidiéndome avanzar.

-No lo hagas…- fue todo lo que pudo decir en esos momentos susurrando, con temor de decirlo.

-Alice, te agradezco que me hayas hecho su última voluntad, no sabes como te lo agradezco- dije infinitamente agradecido de que ella me diera la respuesta a mis dudas.

-Edward, ¿y qué pasa con Carlisle y Esme? ¿Qué pasará conmigo?- dijo de la manera más triste, aquella que jamás le había escuchado.

-Alice, no tengo ya otro destino, Bella me espera… ¿qué harías si Jasper te hubiera dicho eso?- y vi la comprensión en sus ojos.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Edward- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

- Y yo a ti pequeña… Dile a Carlisle y Esme que me perdonen, pero ya no puedo ser feliz, los haría infelices a todos. Por favor despídeme de todos y dile que los amo, que no pude desear una familia mejor- le pedí mientras besaba su frente, ya estaba impaciente pues Bella me esperaba.

Ella solo asintió con pesar, me sonrió con tristeza en los ojos y se hizo a un lado, dejándome pasar. Yo solo pude correr sin mirar atrás tarareando su nana… un largo camino me esperaba. Pero valía la pena solo por estar nuevamente con mi único amor, mi Bella.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Aun no se si hacer otro cap o no, uds deciden!! :D Soló haganmelo saber por medio de sus grandiosos rr's!!

Y hablando de rr's quiero agradecer a esas personitas especiales que se dedicaron a dejarme un rr, no saben como se los agradezco!!

Gracias a: **Lizet** y **Caaro! **se que las hice llorar, sorry nenas!! pero no deja de conmoverme, y me hace feliz que les haya gustado el cap, también agradezco a Sakuritta Uchiha, **alice paola **y** María!! **Muchas gracias por sus rr's, ohhh!! y no me olvido de las personitas que apesar de que no dejaron rr's me agregaron a favoritos y alertas, miiiiL gracias!! Y a las personas que simplemente leyeron tmb gracias!! :D

Espero poder leer su opinión sobre este cap y también por si quieren otro ;) para que me lo hagan saber. Ya saben, click a el botón que tiene letras verdes de aquí abajito, y creanme que me arrancarán una sonrisa como hasta ahora :)

Ahora mismo estoy escuchando la canción de 'Broke' de Robert Pattinson, awww!! es que me encanta!! en mi opinión no hay Edward más perfecto que él!! pero esa solo es mi humilde opinión, y como leí en un fic de esta web, ahora no recuerdo cual (y espero no se enoje) soy una 'Robsesionada' x3 y a mucha honra!! xD jejeje!!

Me voy... Se cuidan, las quiero y les agradezco que lean este fic.

Besitos.

**Rosangeli Masen Cullen of Weasley** :D alias Angie xD (así que pueden decirme así para facilitar las cosas xP)

Por cierto, voy a cambiar este nick, por que esta muy largo ¬¬ así que tal vez ya no aparezca este, no se espanten!! xD ;)


End file.
